McQueens Match
by Geek1
Summary: a little light relief...the first of the Clan McQueen series....
1. Default Chapter

Title: McQueen's Match  
  
Author: Geek  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: He doesn't belong to me. etc. but boy oh boy do I wish he did.  
  
Notes: This is my first SAAB fic..so..if it sucks..sorry..  
  
Thanks to Karen for being the best beta, as always. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1. Dylan.  
  
  
  
Dylan woke with a start, banging her head on the metal wall. A cold fear rose for a second before she realised where she was. She took a look around her at the inside of the transport. The seats, well, they were never made with anyone's comfort in mind. The webbing storage racks, empty now except for the small pack containing her meagre belongings, looked, she thought, how she imagined the inside of a cargo container would look. Which in effect it was. And she was the cargo. At this point in time, at least, a cold, tired and hungry cargo to be sure, but still cargo, sent to wherever it was she'd been sent. Such tiny details they hadn't bothered to tell her. She sighed with frustration. Where in hell was she, and more importantly, why?  
  
The transport was landing judging by the series of bangs and clangs she could hear. Wherever they'd headed, it looked like they were there now. The pilot came down to where she sat waiting patiently. If nothing else, the past few weeks had taught her more patience than she had ever had before.  
  
" We're here. Grab your pack - we need to leave ASAP!" Then he was gone, back to his co-pilot and his cockpit.  
  
All through the many hours the journey had taken, neither the pilot nor the co-pilot had spoken to her other than to tell her to "buckle up" as they took off. She didn't know why, nor did she care. She'd dumped her pack and made herself as comfortable as possible, then gone to sleep.  
  
The door clanged open, spilling what in comparison was a bright light into the doorway. Instinctively she hid herself from view, away from the light. With one hand firmly grasping the doorframe, she very slowly peered around the edge, fearing slightly what she might see. . . where she might be.  
  
What she saw, she was not expecting. There in front of her, standing to attention, were seven people, six of them United States Marines, in full dress blues. Her eyes widened. And there was another man in the dress uniform of a Naval Officer.  
  
She pulled her head in quickly and looked over her shoulder. Was there somebody else on board? Someone who'd come aboard as she slept? Someone important? There didn't seem to be, it was just her. She looked back out, confused and a tiny bit afraid. She met the startling blue eyes of the Marine directly in front of her, his eyes flickered as she stared directly at him. He was laughing at her! Not outright, but it was there. She could see it. All fear disappeared as indignation took over. How dare he? Pulling herself to her full height, which wasn't saying much, she took a deep breath and stepped down into the landing bay.  
  
The Naval Officer stepped forward introducing himself.  
  
" Welcome to the USS Saratoga. We've been expecting you ma'am. I am Commodore Ross and this is Colonel McQueen. He will show you to your quarters, and once you are settled, I'd like to meet with you to discuss our orders."  
  
He smiled at her and nodded towards the Marine with the blue eyes. " Colonel McQueen, if you please?"  
  
The marine stepped forward.  
  
"This way Ma'am." He turned on his heel and led the way out.  
  
Her eyes darted about, trying to take in as much as she could. There were five marines and two of them were women. One of the male marines was tall - menacing looking almost - but as she passed him, she caught his eye and somehow felt that maybe he wasn't as bad as he looked. She almost smiled. Instead she hurried to catch up with Colonel McQueen.  
  
He walked fast, much too fast for her, through the rabbit warren of walkways that was the Saratoga. Several times he had to stop to allow her catch him up - once because she had stopped to stare out of a window at the stars. So she found herself focusing on the back of his neck, seeing the silver curls that disappeared under his hat, the strange raised bump just visible over the collar of his jacket. It was a nice neck she decided. She rather liked it.  
  
Eventually they came to a door, which he opened.  
  
"These are your quarters. The commodore has extended an open invitation to dine with him at 19.00. " He nodded to the inside of the room and excused himself.  
  
She was left, feeling rather bereft, standing inside the door, wondering why the hell she was there, and what exactly was expected of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. McQueen

2. McQueen.  
  
McQueen had been angry - no furious in fact - that Commodore Ross had asked - no - TOLD him that the 5-8 was to provide an honour guard to the "guest" they were expecting. The whole idea behind it was ridiculous! He had argued with Ross until he was blue in the face, but the "high ups" had decided that this was a good idea, and could be of benefit to the Corps. So he had no final say in the matter. Humiliating - that's what it was. Damn humiliating!  
  
The transport door opened and it seemed at first that no one was there. Then slowly a hand appeared, white knuckles gripped the doorframe. It was followed slowly by a pale, fearful face peering around the edge of the door. Eyes widened as she saw them standing there, her short, brown, curly hair bobbing slightly as she pulled her head back fast, to look behind her. Looking for someone, he thought, as she turned back and stared straight into his eyes with piercing blue eyes of her own that seemed to see down into his very soul. To see the amusement he had felt as she first slowly appeared. She made him feel uncomfortable just by the way she looked at him, damn her!  
  
On route to her quarters he had had to stop three times to let her catch him up - once because she'd stopped to stare out at the stars! Damn civilians! A carrier was not the place for them. He delivered her to her quarters and gave her the Commodore's message. He left, anxious to get away from the eyes he could feel boring into the back of his head, anxious to get out of his dress blues and into his regular flight suit. He'd feel better then, he told himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Dylan

3.Dylan.  
  
She stood in the doorway as the door closed behind her, surveying the room. To her right was a bunk, made up with a couple of blankets she was sure weren't of army issue, and a pillow. The height of luxury, she thought sardonically. Directly in front of her, and sited in front of a large window, were a desk and chair. A computer terminal was on the desk. She could lay in her bed and stare out at the stars as much as she liked. She loved the stars. In a strange way she found them calming, comforting even. At home she would often lay on her back halfway up the mountainside, staring up at them. To her right was a doorway. Poking her head through, she could see a shower, a toilet and washbasin. The head, she thought, smiling at the remembrance that had been dredged up from a long lost memory, culled from goodness knows where.  
  
She dropped her pack on the bed, and tried out the pc terminal. Maybe she could find out a little about where here was. But she found to her dismay that she couldn't even turn it on! She turned back to the bed and decided to unpack her belongings. It didn't take long - a few clothes and a couple of dog-eared, well thumbed books. Not much to show for a life, she thought grimly. She almost laughed out loud. Life? What life, she wondered.  
  
She sat on the bed and stared out at the stars. She'd found herself doing that a lot lately. Her stomach growled. Maybe she should take the Commodore up on his offer of dinner, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. McQueen

4. McQueen.  
  
  
  
Next morning McQueen found himself standing, on the Commodores orders, once again in front of her door. He rapped loudly.  
  
"Hello?" came the hesitant response. "Who is it?"  
  
"Colonel McQueen, ma'am. The Commodore sent me to escort you to his office." He fairly barked the response at her.  
  
He waited.and waited. God - this was bad enough without being kept waiting in the corridor like some rookie grunt, he thought. He could feel his anger rising. Who the hell did she think she was? Was she ever going to open this damn door?  
  
Passing crewmen were starting to stare at him; he was becoming more and more furious every second he stood there.  
  
"I don't know how to open this door." came a very quiet voice from inside the room.  
  
He almost hadn't heard her, and he shook his head as if the very act of shaking it would dissipate the fury that was in him. Civilians! Goddamnit! Why couldn't they do the simplest things?  
  
Drawing a breath he spoke very calmly, "The lock. Twist it to the right and pull, hard."  
  
He could hear the sounds of her twisting, and some grunting as she pulled. Then silence. He raised his eyes to heaven, sighing. "Step back ma'am, and I'll push."  
  
Once the door was open he stepped into the room. She was sitting on the bunk, pulled up into the corner, her back pushed about as close to the wall as she could get. She was staring at him with those wide blue eyes, unfallen tears glistening. She looks terrified, he thought. Like a caged animal. His anger dissipating with the thought. He almost reached out to stroke her head, but remembered just in time who he was and why he was there.  
  
"Have you been locked in here since yesterday?" he asked gruffly.  
  
She nodded at him, her pale face flushing a bright crimson red. He almost laughed out loud.  
  
"So you haven't eaten then?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Well, come on." he said more gently this time. "I think we can squeeze in some breakfast before I deliver you to the Commodore."  
  
With that he turned and led the way out of the room and up along the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Dylan

5.Dylan.  
  
  
  
She'd been sitting on the bed, just staring out at the stars, for what felt like days after discovering she had somehow locked herself in the room. Or had they locked her in, she wondered? After all, what can you do in a room that measures maybe 15ft by 15ft, and is basically empty space, she thought. I've showered, changed my clothes and slept. I'm bored now, and hungry. So she sat staring out at the stars, wishing she knew their names.  
  
There was a loud rapping on the door. She jumped in fright, asking a bit too loudly for whoever it was to identify themselves. Smiling to herself at the answer, she suddenly realised how foolish she was going to look when she admitted that she didn't know how to operate a simple door. And dammit! For some stupid reason, she didn't like the idea of appearing foolish in front of him. He'd only laugh at her again. She couldn't bear the idea of him laughing at her again.  
  
Sighing, she got up and stood close to the door. Maybe if she whispered, it wouldn't seem so bad.  
  
"I don't know how to open this door."  
  
She could almost feel his disbelief through the door. Just what she needed! And to think she'd thought him kind of cute too!  
  
She did as he instructed her, but still was unable to open the door.  
  
"Step back ma'am, and I'll push."  
  
She retreated to the bed, her back up against the wall. Trying to get away from him.from those eyes that would be laughing at her, but also angry with her all at the same time.  
  
She blinked back tears as he stepped through the door, his face a picture of barely restrained fury. He stood in front of her, a vision in black, she thought. Like some dark avenging angel, come to drag her to hell.  
  
"Have you been locked in here since yesterday?"  
  
She nodded, feeling her face flush as she realised he was actually being nice to her, when she had expected him to shout at her for being so stupid.  
  
"So you haven't eaten then?"  
  
She shook her head, not trusting her voice not to crack.  
  
"Well, come on. I think we can squeeze in some breakfast before I deliver you to the Commodore."  
  
Slowly she followed him into the corridor, grateful that today, at least, he wasn't making her run to catch up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Dylan

6.Dylan.  
  
  
  
She followed him down the corridor to the officers' mess. He pointed to a table and motioned for her to sit down. God, she thought, he thinks I'm so stupid he has to communicate using sign language. She sat, her face flushing a deep crimson for the second time that morning. She hung her head so that no one would see the embarrassment on her face.  
  
A plate appeared on the table in front of her,  
  
"Sorry, it was all they had left." he said. "Eggs, and some unidentifiable meat."  
  
She looked up at him. At those blue eyes that just stared right back at her, twinkling with suppressed laughter.  
  
"I'm glad I amuse you." she said, glaring at him. "And thank you for the breakfast."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," he said, "but nobody has ever managed to lock themselves in their own quarters before. At least not to my knowledge."  
  
Feeling her colour rise yet again, and damning him for being able to make her blush so easily, she said, "My name is Dylan. Please use it. I'm nobody's ma'am. That's what people call the Queen. I'm just me. nobody special."  
  
She dipped her head quickly, ostentatiously in order to eat some food, but really to get away from the look in his eyes. The quick flare of anger she had seen there had frightened her.  
  
" Well, ma'.Dylan." he quickly corrected himself. "Ma'am is military protocol. It's a sign of respect. And you were sent to us as an emissary from the government."  
  
Her head flew up.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Emissary? I don't have any idea why I'm here, so if you know Colonel McQueen, I'd be truly grateful if you'd let me in on the secret!"  
  
He stiffened. "I'm not at liberty to tell you that ma.". At the look in her eye, he quickly amended. "Dylan. I believe the Commodore is going to explain your orders when I get you to his office."  
  
She sat and stared at him across the table,  
  
God, she thought, does he know how good-looking he is?  
  
He stood.  
  
"If you're finished, I should deliver you to the Commodore."  
  
She scooped up the last few forkfuls of egg, and stood.  
  
"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be Colonel." She smiled at him, a full beam smile, as she liked to think of it, and was rewarded with a momentary panic in his eyes.  
  
Ha, she thought, so you get the jitters too, Blondie! She smiled to herself as he turned and began heading out of the mess hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. McQueen

7.McQueen.  
  
He strode off down the corridor, confident that she would be following him. The temptation to look over his shoulder was almost overwhelming.  
  
He hated to think it, but he had to admit to just the tiniest bit of interest in her. so small and delicate looking, with those huge saucer eyes. She looked like an elf. All she needed was some pointed ears. And her accent was not one he was familiar with, though he recognised it as Scots, so soft and lilting. He sighed. *Pull yourself together man! Remember who you are! * he thought to himself.  
  
Once they reached the Officers mess - and with no stops along the way, he gratefully noted - he pointed her towards a table and went to fetch her some food. Unsure of what she'd like, he chose the easiest. Everyone likes eggs, don't they?  
  
Walking back to the table he noticed how she kept her head low, and the crimson flush on her neck,  
  
"Sorry, it was all they had left." he said. "Eggs and some unidentifiable meat." He tried not to let her see his amusement at her flush.  
  
She looked up at him, anger flaring in those blue, blue eyes. Oh hell, he thought. Now he was getting gushy!  
  
"I'm glad I amuse you, and thank you for the breakfast." she stated with a certain cold dignity.  
  
He tried not to chuckle. He had never, in all his years aboard carriers, ever heard of anyone who managed to lock themselves in their own cabin. He told her so, only to feel an instant regret when she flushed yet again.  
  
"My name is Dylan, please use it. I'm nobody's ma'am. That's what people call the Queen. I'm just me - nobody special." she'd said to him.  
  
He looked at her in amazement. Nobody special! What on earth had happened to her to make her feel like that, he wondered? She must have seen the look in his eyes because she looked away quickly. Was it possible that she was frightened of him?  
  
Not knowing how to deal with her questions, he took refuge in military protocol. After all, he was a Lt. Colonel, even if Ross did treat him as his personal errand boy!  
  
He sat and stared at her across the table. Damn her, he thought, what was it about her? He didn't know if he wanted to shoot her or hug her. So he settled for the next best thing - performing his duty.  
  
He stood.  
  
"If you're finished, I should deliver you to the Commodore."  
  
He didn't really hear what she said - he was caught like a startled rabbit in the blaze of her smile, and the twinkle in her eye.  
  
He turned and led the way out of the mess hall. It was a military advantage to know when to retreat. at least that's what he told himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Dylan

Thanks again to my great beta for doing these chapters in time for posting today....Merry Christmas Karen....and anyone else reading.  
  
8. Dylan.  
  
Here it comes, she thought, as she followed him through what seemed to her a total maze of corridors and side turnings. They went through doors that he had to duck under, but she didn't.  
  
*I'm going to find out why I was parcelled off and sent here without any warning or explanation. Will I like what I hear, and does it really matter? * she wondered.  
  
So lost in her own thoughts was she, that she bumped into his back as he suddenly stopped and rapped sharply on a door. He turned and gave her a stony look.  
  
*Great, now he thinks I'm clumsy as well as stupid! * she wailed to herself.  
  
At the command to enter, she found herself in front of the Commodore.  
  
"Take a seat please, Miss Mackenzie, and we'll discuss the orders I received about you." Ross said to her, indicating the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Please, my name is Dylan. Don't call me Miss Mackenzie - I don't like it." she said, settling herself into the seat and shifting slightly so that she could glance at McQueen, who was standing behind her, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
She leaned forward over the desk, whispering, "Is he always like that?"  
  
Ross looked slightly non-plussed.  
  
"He is an officer of the Corps, ma'am, and he follows protocol to the letter." He smiled wickedly. "And I suspect he loves to show off how good he is at it too!"  
  
She sat back smiling.  
  
"So are you going to tell me why I'm here?"  
  
Ross straightened in his seat - he hadn't been looking forward to this.  
  
"Ma'am, I have directives from the Secretary General that inform me that you are here to "play" with two of my finest officers."  
  
She stared straight at him, confusion and fear written large in her eyes.  
  
"Play?"  
  
*Good god, she thought, play? Please don't let it mean what it might. *  
  
Ross sighed.  
  
"It has been determined, through copious research, that the reason so many In Vitro's have problems adjusting to. well, life in general. is that they had no childhood, no chances to play, as children do."  
  
At her blank expression, he continued.  
  
"It has been deemed necessary to teach said In Vitro's the lessons that natural born children learn through play, to aid them in their assimilation into the population at large."  
  
She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.  
  
"And I'm here because?" she asked, not really believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Because I have two In Vitro officers who will "apparently" benefit from your experience in this field," he almost whispered, deliberately not looking at McQueen.  
  
She sat silently for a few moments, thinking, then said; "I have one or two questions, if you don't mind."  
  
The Commodore smiled. "Of course."  
  
" Well firstly, why me? I mean, surely there must be someone better than me? And what makes them so sure I know what I'm doing?"  
  
Ross waved his hand in the air. "That one I'm afraid I don't know the answer to, but surely you must have some experience in the field?"  
  
She nodded. "Oh yes. I've done structured play sessions before, many times, for the Community, but not for anyone else."  
  
At the word community, so obviously a name, both men glanced at her, wondering who she really was.  
  
She fidgeted in her seat.  
  
"Commodore, one more question."  
  
He nodded,  
  
"Well," she started, and then stopped. They were going to think she truly was ignorant. "What's an In Vitro?"  
  
He couldn't help himself - Ross just gaped at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
McQueen stepped forward.  
  
"A Tank, ma'am." he said, a note of contempt in his voice. "Like me."  
  
She seemed to shrink at the very sound of his voice.  
  
"I thought a tank was an army vehicle, or something you keep fish in," she whispered, a red flush creeping up her neck, "but it seems I was wrong."  
  
With that, she leapt up and, pushing past McQueen, fled the room. Her embarrassment made her want to get as far away as possible.  
  
Ross looked at McQueen, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, what are you standing there for? After her. Go. Now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. McQueen

9. McQueen.  
  
  
  
As he stopped in front of the Commodores office, she bumped into him. He turned and glared at her. Good god, what was her problem? And she was supposed to be here to help him? He almost snorted in disgust.  
  
As soon as they entered, he took up a position at the back of the room. He didn't need to hear what they were going to discuss. he already knew it. But no matter how hard he had argued, he hadn't been able to change Ross' mind. The big high up's wanted it done - wanted to be seen to be responding. Damn them all, he thought, damn the lot of 'em. interfering busybody do gooders! What the hell gave them the right to think they knew what was best for him? Hadn't he shown them what he could do? Why did they bring this humiliation down upon him? And in the shape of this. this elf!  
  
He stood there, in the room in body only, until he heard, "Oh yes, I've done structured play sessions before, many times, for the Community, but not for anyone else."  
  
*Community? * he wondered.  
  
And then came the question,  
  
"What's an In Vitro?"  
  
He almost exploded with rage. How dare the woman be so patronising as to pretend she didn't know! He calmed himself down and stepped forward.  
  
"A Tank, ma'am." he said, a note of contempt in his voice. "Like me."  
  
He saw the way she cringed when he spoke to her. *Good, * he thought, *I can be callous too! Think you're going to come here and get the Tanks to "play nice" do you. Well, we'll see about that! *  
  
The next thing he knew, she was up, pushing past him, and out of the door. Ross just stared at him, eyebrows raised. He sighed, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Well, what are you standing there for? After her! Go. Now!"  
  
He turned and chased after her. She has no idea where she's going, he thought. She could be anywhere. And then he stopped, smiling. He knew with certainty where she'd be. and he wasn't intending to show up running, either!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Dylan

Thanks again to Karen - the bestest beta ever!  
  
I hope these 2 chapters don't come as a disappointment - it had to go where it had to go!  
  
  
  
10. Dylan  
  
She ran blindly, pushing people out of her way. She knew she had to get as far away from that voice. his voice - filled with that bitter contempt. as she could. Without realising it, she had been heading ever upwards, going on until she came to a small observation deck with a panoramic view of the stars. It was a room not used by many of the crew - just big enough for two really - with seats built into the wall behind her. She sat down and stared out, trying to calm herself.  
  
Why had he been so angry? He had called himself a tank - an In Vitro. She could tell he didn't believe her when she'd asked her question. It made her realise just how out of touch with the rest of the world she really was. She thought about all the times at home, when she'd asked about the stars. if they had names? Was it possible to visit them? Now she knew why the answers had never satisfied her. It was because she'd been told only half-truths, kept away from the rest of the world, for reasons she couldn't begin to fathom. But she did know she'd have more questions, more demands to know the truth, when she returned home. Or perhaps she could get some of those answers here. She smiled at the thought. Perhaps from him, if she didn't upset him too much. She leaned back against the wall, and sighed deeply.  
  
" I knew I'd find you here." He said softly.  
  
She didn't dare to turn and look at him. She'd probably blush again, and she was sure that she was already way down in his estimation as it was!  
  
"Did you? I didn't know I'd be here, so how could you?"  
  
He sat next to her, and she could smell a faint hint of sandalwood from him, making her very aware that the seats were not very big at all.  
  
" You like to look at the stars. You'd have found this place sooner or later."  
  
Now she did look at him, staring at him, hoping to see something. anything. to give her a clue as to what was going on in that mind. behind those icy blue eyes.  
  
"How do you know I like to look at the stars?" she challenged.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You stopped to take a look yesterday, remember? I nearly lost you."  
  
"Oh." she whispered. Was that laughter she could see, she wondered.  
  
He turned, and deliberately looking out at the passing traffic - the usual assortment of Hammerheads flying in and out - he asked, "How can you not know what an In Vitro is?"  
  
"You must think me terribly ignorant." she whispered. She felt that the eyes of the whole universe were looking just at them. If she kept herself small, maybe they'd go unnoticed. "Ignorant and stupid. I bet not many people manage to lock themselves in their rooms."  
  
He rounded on her, anger flaring in his eyes.  
  
"You are NOT stupid! And don't you ever say that in front of me again!"  
  
She leaned away from him as far as she could. He had frightened the life out of her, and all she could do was nod.  
  
He said, more gently this time, "If you were stupid, they wouldn't have sent you out here, would they? And as for locking yourself in, well - lets just say that was unlucky."  
  
She tried to make herself look at him, but it was so difficult. He seemed to be always either angry with her or laughing at her!  
  
"Tell me," she asked quietly, "tell me about In Vitro's. Please?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Where do I start? In Vitro's are a race of artificially gestated humans." At her blank look he went on. "We were 'grown' in a tank. That's why people call us tanks. Created to do the jobs no natural borns wanted to do."  
  
She put out her hand to stop him. "Natural borns?"  
  
"That's you," he nodded at her, "and almost everyone else on this ship. Born naturally, with real live parents. Tanks don't have parents; we're decanted at the age of 18. Into indentured jobs, often at the place we're expected to work - usually until we die." His voice was harsh.  
  
She was horrified.  
  
"But. but. but that's slavery!" she managed to blurt out.  
  
He looked at her calmly.  
  
"Some people would call it that - others wouldn't. Tanks are the lowest of the low. Not considered human even - just fodder to be used wherever there's a need." he finished bitterly.  
  
She sat quietly for a moment.  
  
"I never knew. I'm sorry."  
  
"And why should you be apologising to me? I'm a hell of a lot better off than many of my kind. At least I'm free. So tell me, how come you didn't know?"  
  
She checked to see if he was going to shout at her again before she spoke, but seeing nothing but interest in his eyes, she told him.  
  
"I was born into the Community." At his blank look she smiled. This time, at least, HE didn't know what she was talking about!  
  
"It was set up by my mother and two other women she'd met. They set it up in the highlands of Scotland, as far away from people as they could get, but close to my mother's home village. The first few women, and it was women at first, had all had problems in their lives. I don't know much more than that. It's not the done thing to talk about it. But they were all pregnant, or, like my mother, had newborns to care for. They chose to bring their children up without the benefit of the outside world. They set up schools as they needed them, groups for the pre-schoolers. that's my specialty by the way! And a medical centre." She laughed. "I mean, they had to have somewhere safe to give birth, after all! The Community is entirely self-sufficient. It produces all it's own food, most of it's energy, and we build our own housing too!"  
  
She stopped to draw breath, noticing his half smile as he watched her speak.  
  
"They were lucky, I guess, that many of the women had the skills they needed. For instance, my mother is a doctor. And they had financial backing too. But it's a closed community. We have as few dealings with the outside world as possible. Well, except for the Founders." At his questioning glance she added, "That's Jeanette, Paula and my mother. They seem to know what's happening in the world - they just don't allow us to know. I mean, this is the first time I've ever set foot outside our boundaries, and it hasn't exactly been a pleasant experience."  
  
Glancing at him, she whispered, "Until now, that is."  
  
"So, what about your father?" he asked.  
  
She went very quiet.  
  
"It's a funny thing - nobody discusses fathers. I have no idea who mine was. My mother refuses to speak about him. None of the women do. It's as if they want to forget that part of their lives. Which is odd, because they all have children to remind them." she whispered. "That's why I was so surprised when I was told I had to come here. I mean, whenever I asked about anything, I was always told it didn't affect me - not to worry about it. Then suddenly here I am, being packed off to god knows where, to do god knows what! Except now I know I'm here to play." She stopped, and stared straight at him. "With you, I guess."  
  
She paused, thinking how to phrase her question without angering him again. He seemed so easy to anger.  
  
" You don't look any different to me. How can anyone know who you are?"  
  
He replied calmly, "My navel is on my neck, not my stomach."  
  
She thought about it for a moment.  
  
"That's what the bump is then, on your neck. I noticed yesterday." At his questioning glance she grinned. "When I was running to keep up with you!"  
  
She wondered if she dared ask the next question.  
  
"Ummm. this is a bit nosey I guess, but can I have a look at it? Please?"  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"My neck or my stomach?"  
  
She flushed red again, and hung her head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No - it's ok." He turned, and tipped his head forward so she could see.  
  
"Oh, it's such a little thing!" she exclaimed. "Can I touch it?"  
  
He stood up fast.  
  
"NO!"  
  
She jumped back at the violence with which he said it.  
  
He practically barked at her, "I have to go; I'm on bridge duty. Can you find your own way back to your quarters, or shall I send a crewman to guide you?"  
  
She stared up at him, knowing she'd made him angry again.  
  
"No thank you. I'll find my own way back."  
  
With that, he turned and left. She sat and watched the hammerheads flying past, wondering how he managed to make her feel so small while seeming so interested in what she had to say. She sighed. She'd never understand him, she was sure of that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. McQueen

11. McQueen.  
  
He found her on the topmost deck, in a tiny observation room. Made for two by the look of it, he thought wryly.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here." he told her. She didn't look at him. *Is she blushing again? * he wondered.  
  
He sat down beside her. All he kept thinking was, how could she not know? But he knew, no matter how angry he was, he knew that she really didn't. The confusion was written all over her face.  
  
" You like to look at the stars. You'd have found this place sooner or later."  
  
She turned and stared at him, searching for a clue as to how he felt. The thought made him smile, so that he nearly missed her next question. Even while answering it, he was wondering how she could not know?  
  
"How can you not know what an In Vitro is?" he asked her.  
  
At her reply that she was stupid and ignorant, his anger raged. How many times had he been called a stupid tank? He'd lost count, but he'd promised himself he'd never use that word to anyone. And now here she was, calling herself stupid! It mattered to him, for some reason he couldn't begin to explain explain, it mattered very much that she know he didn't think she was stupid. Of course all he succeeded in doing was scaring her again, so he changed tack. He tried to be more. caring. was the word, he supposed, but it wasn't something he felt he was good at.  
  
"If you were stupid, they wouldn't have sent you out here, would they? And as for locking yourself in, well, lets just say that was unlucky." He was pleased to see that she shifted back into her seat properly, and then groaned to himself, knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Tell me," she asked, "tell me about In Vitro's. Please?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
*How do I keep it simple, without showing her all the anger, the rage, the hurt? How do I tell her about the prejudice, the horrors involved? *  
  
He tried, choosing to be extremely selective. She could look it up in the ship's library if she wanted all of it. She interrupted him only once, and her final response didn't come as a surprise. He felt that he knew she'd react as she had. It was comforting somehow. The thought disturbed him; did he really want comfort from this elf? To distract her, and keep his mind from wandering over things it ought not to, he asked about her. He listened intently, recognising the clues that she seemed unaware of. He let her talk, asking just one question.  
  
"So what about your father?"  
  
It made her go quiet for a second or two. He watched as a blank look passed across her features, glazing her eyes for just the tiniest fraction of a second.  
  
He knew, he just knew somehow inside, that this was a community of women who'd taken their half-breed children and gone where the world couldn't harm them. To where they couldn't call their children tank brats, or their mothers whores. To where they wouldn't suffer the daily indignities that came everyday to couples trying to make a tank/natural born relationship work. And her father was a tank, of that he was certain.  
  
" You don't look any different to me. How can anyone know you who you are?"  
  
The question, when it came, was not unexpected, though her request to see his navel was. He was angry for just a second, but knowing that it was an innocent request made it easier. He found himself offering her his bent neck to view. Her request to touch it, though, sent fire through his veins. He was on his feet like a shot!  
  
He practically barked at her, "I have to go. I 'm on bridge duty. Can you find your own way back to your quarters, or shall I send a crewman to guide you?"  
  
He turned and fled, frightened by the fact that he had actually been waiting for her to touch it. He'd wanted to feel her fingers on his neck, on his extremely sensitive navel.  
  
When he was far enough away from her, he stopped and leaned against a wall. God almighty, how long was he going to have to put up with her? She made him furious. But - and he really didn't want to admit it - he was attracted to her as well. Damn her to Hell!  
  
He glared at a passing crewman who'd stopped to enquire if he was ok, and marched off to the bridge, dreading his next encounter with her, the damn little elf! That made him smile. An elf. She'd always be an elf to him now. He liked that - and even that thought disturbed him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Dylan

OK.....next couple of chapters. Thanks Karen for the beta-ing.. I did warn you that its light relief. Hell even during a war you need to laugh...don't you?  
  
12.Dylan.  
  
She dreaded this, their first meeting since their conversation in the observation lounge. She'd been desperately trying to find something that wouldn't embarrass him too much. She'd done her research and found out as much about him as the ship's library would provide. It had provided her with a fairly exhaustive supply of reading matter about the In Vitro programme too. It had made hard reading. She had been horrified at the whole affair, and now she could see why he was so angry with both her and the reasons behind her visit. He didn't need to be doing this. He had a war to be fighting, and not just with the Chigs. In the end, she'd decided the hell with it. In for a penny, in for a pound. He'd gripe about whatever she chose to do, so why not let him just get on with it!  
  
While she waited for him and - who was it again? Oh yes, Cooper Hawkes - she pottered around the room. It was a fair size, and soundproof. She thanked god for that, because if the other guy was anything like Colonel McQueen, well, she hated to think what the decibel level would be when she told them what she had in store for them! Actually, she was quite looking forward to it. Or maybe, she admitted to herself, it was to seeing him.  
  
She actually jumped at they appeared in the doorway, both of them with faces like stone. She tried to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Hi. Thanks for coming. I didn't think you would."  
  
She realised the other marine was the tall one she'd seen the day she arrived. They both continued to scowl at her. She sighed. Well, they certainly look like sulky children she thought. Oh damn them. And they will do this, even if it kills me!  
  
"Ok. Can you take your boots and socks off please, and roll up the legs on those flight suits?" she asked.  
  
She saw them glance at each other as they sat down, ignoring her. So they were going to play that game, were they?  
  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me?" she said smiling. "I've asked you once, I'll ask you again. Will you please take off your boots and socks and roll up the legs on your flight suits?"  
  
She smiled to herself as Hawkes looked across to McQueen quickly. She saw the slight shake of the head he got in return.  
  
"Ok." she said, crouching down next to McQueen. "He'll obviously do whatever you tell him. So I'm telling YOU - take your boots and socks off, or I'll do it for you!"  
  
She stared right into his eyes, letting him see she meant it. This time the anger she saw there was expected, and she wasn't afraid of it.  
  
"Do it, marine!"  
  
When he still didn't move, she sat and started to unlace his boots. He tried to pull his leg away, but she grabbed it firmly.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I told you - you do it or I will, so you just better hope your feet aren't ticklish."  
  
She held his foot tight between her thighs and continued unlacing the boot while he sat placidly and glared at her. Ignoring him, she pulled the unlaced boot from his foot, and the sock soon followed. She found herself looking at a pale foot, with neatly trimmed nails, smaller than she'd imagined. As she began slowly rolling up his flight suit, she found herself enjoying the feel of the fair hairs on his leg against her fingers. the touch of his skin against her hands. Catching his eye, she looked away blushing. She quickly undid the other boot, and made short work of removing boot and sock, and then rolling up the pant leg. She looked quickly at him, seeing the laughter in his eyes. and something else too.  
  
She turned to Hawkes.  
  
"So, are you going to do it yourself? Or."  
  
He quickly bent to unlace his own boots.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
She stood up taking a deep breath.  
  
"This is what we're going to do. I've laid down some paper. I thought we could start with foot painting. That way, if you get called out quickly, no one need know what you've been up to!"  
  
She tried to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"So who wants to go first?"  
  
She watched him. Would he actually do it? Hawkes was almost jumping up and down in his seat with excitement. She smiled at him; he was just like a big kid!  
  
"Come on then." she laughed. "Let misery guts here wait his turn!"  
  
She led the way to where she'd laid out some paper, and some trays with red and blue paint.  
  
"Aren't you going to do it?" came a voice from behind her. She turned, startled. He had come up close to whisper it in her ear.  
  
She turned and found herself almost in his arms. Blushing furiously, she stammered, "Well, yes. Of course."  
  
She bent to untie her own shoes, before realising how close that brought her head to his thighs. She straightened up quickly, and took a step backwards. Boy, could this get any more embarrassing? She was going to be so grateful when this session was over with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. McQueen

13.McQueen.  
  
He met Hawkes in the hallway outside the room.  
  
"Listen up, Hawkes. She's gonna ask us to do stupid stuff; we're not going to cooperate. Take your lead from me, OK?"  
  
Hawkes nodded. "Yes, Sir."  
  
Taking a deep breath, McQueen strode into the room, followed closely by Hawkes.  
  
He smiled inwardly when she jumped as they entered. Good! Keep her on her toes, he thought.  
  
"Hi. Thanks for coming. I didn't think you would."  
  
*No, neither did I, * he thought, *except Boss Ross told me he'd have me escorted here by a security detail if I didn't come voluntarily! *  
  
Ignoring her completely, he sat down to wait her out. At her next comment, he could feel Hawkes wavering. He shook his head just enough, he thought, for Coop to see, but she noticed too. Must be those elvish eyes, he thought. Hell! Where were these thoughts coming from?  
  
"Ok." she said, crouching down next to him. "He'll obviously do whatever you tell him, so I'm telling YOU - take your boots and socks off, or I'll do it for you!"  
  
He damn well wasn't going to do anything this little puke of an elf told him to do! When she bent to grab his foot, he tried to move it away. She grabbed at it again, this time clasping it firmly between her thighs. He tried to keep his face as blank as possible, but his anger showed in his eyes. He knew it showed. but this time, he realised, the elf wasn't going to back down!  
  
He sat and stared at her as she unlaced his boot, carefully pulling it off his foot. Next she removed his sock gently, as though he were made of glass. He watched as she stared at his foot. What? She acts like she's never seen a foot before! He started to smirk as she began rolling up his pants leg. He could feel her cool fingers on his bare flesh, and it felt so good to be touched like that. He almost lost himself in the feel of it.  
  
He caught her eye as she glanced up at him. She was enjoying this, he thought. but then, so was he, he had to admit. He nearly laughed out loud at the way she started to blush, and quickly de-booted his other foot in half the time!  
  
He was almost sorry when she led Hawkes away, but he knew just what to do to keep her off kilter! He crept up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Aren't you going to do it?"  
  
He was delighted to see her reaction. the way she spun round almost into his arms. He was tempted to grab her there and then, especially when she blushed yet again, but she bent to her shoes. Thank goodness, he thought, before he felt just how close she was to portions of his body that really didn't need any extra help knowing she was there!  
  
He took a long deep, calming breath as she stood up, and prayed this would be over soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Dylan

14. Dylan.  
  
Dylan lay on her bed thinking about the sessions they'd had so far. She knew he hadn't wanted to do any of them, but after his initial reluctance, he'd given in gracefully. Well. fairly gracefully, anyway.  
  
She'd kept to messy stuff. Hawkes seemed to really enjoy it. But McQueen? Well. he'd been reluctant to put his hands in the huge mound of coldwater paste she'd prepared, claiming it was disgusting. It wasn't until she'd taken his hands and plunged them in that she realised that was exactly what he'd wanted her to do!  
  
She'd since come to realise it was his way of flirting with her. She may have been ignorant of the world, but she wasn't unaware of the facts of life, and she'd begun to flirt back. The thought made her smile; she enjoyed her time spent with him. The way his eyes would twinkle when she teased him, and the way he'd never back down if she dared him.  
  
Her favourite had been their first session, the foot painting one. It made her smile to think about it. It hadn't turned out badly in the end, after she had managed to convince him that whatever happened in that room stayed in that room.  
  
He'd nodded his head. "Compartmentalised."  
  
They had taken slow steps to start with, but then as their feet got covered in paint and they'd started to slip, they had let go a little more, so that by the time they'd run out of paint there were footprints all over the floor. Hawkes had even picked her up so she could put her feet on the ceiling!  
  
She grinned as she thought about the sight of McQueen, with his arm around Hawkes' waist, trying to keep his balance and his dignity as they tried to do a three-legged sprint across the paper.  
  
And the memory of trying to explain to them how to do a wheelbarrow, so they could get hand and footprints, made her laugh out loud.  
  
It had begun so well. She'd suggested that a wheelbarrow might be good, only to be met with two blank stares.  
  
"A wheelbarrow?" Hawkes had asked.  
  
"Yes. You know. One of you stands holding the others legs, and that one uses their hands to walk with. You can get some fun prints."  
  
Seeing their blank looks she'd sighed.  
  
"Ok, look. I'll show you. Hawkes - you lay on the floor, face down. Like you're gonna do push-ups. Then I'll stand here like this," she'd positioned herself between his feet, "and I pick up your legs." She'd bent to show them. "Only you're too heavy for me, so you'll have to be me, so to speak!"  
  
Hawkes got up. "Ok," he'd said, "you lay on the floor then, and I'll get your legs."  
  
She'd lain on the floor like a fool, not thinking, only to find they started putting their painted feet all over her back, all the while laughing!  
  
"Hey guys! That's not fair!" she'd laughed.  
  
"See, I knew we'd walk all over you! " McQueen had chuckled.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Ok, Ok. " Hawkes said laughed. "The wheelbarrow thing."  
  
Next thing she knew, her legs were lifted into the air and she could feel a body pressed close to hers. "You don't need to be quite so close." she'd said, hanging her head down to see whose legs she was talking to. *It just had to be him, didn't it? * she'd thought, seeing those pale feet and the black flight suit.  
  
It was a good job he hadn't been able see her face clearly, because with him so close to her she'd blushed again. Especially when he'd laughed and said, "Are you sure you didn't find this one in the Karma Sutra?"  
  
She lay on the bed, holding her pillow to her face to drown her laughter. She knew the effect he was having on her. And if that wheelbarrow was anything to go by, she sure knew the effect she had on him!  
  
She was laughing so much she almost didn't hear the knock at her door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. McQueen

15.McQueen.  
  
He stood outside the door and took a deep breath. Did he really want to do this, or was it a huge mistake? He thought about how she looked when she laughed. how easily he made her blush. He smiled. Yes, he wanted to do this very much.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
Silence. Then he heard, "It's not locked - come in."  
  
He pushed open the door.  
  
"Ahem," he started, feeling a little less sure now he was actually here. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Tun with me. for a drink?" he asked.  
  
She simply sat and stared at him. Was she deaf, or was this payback, he wondered.  
  
"The Tun. The Tun Tavern?" he asked again, not sure if she knew what the Tun was. "Would you care to come and have a drink with me?"  
  
"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." she finally said, her face a vivid red. "I mean, I'm not really into taverns. but I guess a drink would be nice."  
  
He smiled. She's blushing again, he thought. She looks real cute when she does that.  
  
"Well, I could go get a bottle of something and bring it back." he offered. "That way we could have a drink, and you wouldn't have to go to the Tun."  
  
She nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you."  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back."  
  
He headed off, taking deep breaths. That hadn't gone too badly, he felt. And at least this way no one would get to see him make a fool of himself if he was wrong and she wasn't interested.  
  
It didn't take him long to get a bottle of wine, and get back to her quarters. He knocked again and she let him in, smiling shyly. *Oh yes, * he thought, *I was right; she's as interested in me as I am in her. Good. *  
  
He put the bottle down on the desk.  
  
"I brought glasses too." he grinned, and turned to pour them both a glass of wine.  
  
Carrying it over to where she sat on the bed, he handed her a glass and sat down. Not too close, but close enough to be able to smell the soap she'd used in the shower. He inhaled deeply; boy did she smell good, he thought.  
  
"What's the matter, do I smell?" she asked eyes wide.  
  
He smiled. "As a matter of fact, you do." At her horrified look, he carried on quickly. "You smell wonderful."  
  
He reached for her face as she turned away, hiding her embarrassment, and turned her head to look at him. "I mean it, and now I'm going to kiss you. Is that ok?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, seeing her agreement, and her desire. Bending his head to hers, he lightly brushed her lips with his. God, but she tasted so good.  
  
Her eyes opened wide as he flicked his tongue between her lips, but she opened her mouth to him, and he slid into the warm depths of her mouth, kissing her hungrily.  
  
God, it had been so long since he'd last been with a woman. It was ridiculous that his desire should be ignited by a simple kiss. Taking her wine from her hand, he put both glasses on the floor before pulling her into his arms, squeezing the breath from her.  
  
For a second she struggled, and he stopped, scared he'd frightened her. that she'd reject him. He was desperate for her to want him as much as he wanted her! Then she relaxed into his arms, and her arms crept around him. Her hands ran up and down his spine, letting loose sensations he hadn't felt in a long while. He gently pushed her back onto the bed so that she was underneath him, and his kisses began to range over her face and down her neck. He could feel her moving underneath him, stroking his back, her hands finding their way under the soft silk shirt he wore, and stroking his bare flesh. The feeling made him shiver, and he knew then that whatever happened afterwards, tonight she was his.  
  
He began very slowly to unbutton her shirt, until her firm breasts encased in her simple cotton bra were exposed. She shivered as he took her nipples into his mouth one at a time, and she ground her hips against him. He knew she could feel his growing erection, and was delighted with her response.  
  
It was his turn to shiver as she started to pull at his shirt, but she wasn't as gentle as he had been. She pulled until the buttons snapped off and flew across the room.  
  
He grinned at her. "Do you have any idea how much that shirt cost me?"  
  
She lay on her back, looking up at him. "Right at this moment I really don't care, but if you want to be able to leave here with your pants in one piece you better get them off now, flyboy."  
  
*Hell! * he thought, *why did I expect her to be all sweet and innocent?" *  
  
"Well, you better get yours off too then." he grinned. "Elf!"  
  
She looked at him. "Elf?"  
  
He stood up, undoing his zipper. "From the first time I saw you I thought you looked like an elf." he laughed, then gasped as she reached for his zipper.  
  
"Let me do that. I'd like to get a real good look at you."  
  
He stood there feeling self conscious as she slowly undid his jeans and slid them down.  
  
"Nice legs." she whispered, gently kissing the inside of his thighs, making him groan with pleasure and anticipation. She worked his pants down to his ankles and pulled him onto the bed so that she could undo his boots, quickly removing both them and his socks, and pulling his jeans completely off, so that he was left wearing only his boxers.  
  
Now it was his turn. He pushed her onto her back, and pulled her socks off, then gently undid her zipper and pulled her jeans down and over her hips. He kissed her stomach as he did so, slipping his hand underneath her to support her bottom. She moaned at the touch of his lips on the soft flesh of her stomach. He smiled and pulled her jeans clear of her body. Now she was clad only in her bra and panties.  
  
He spent a long minute just looking at her. "My god, you're beautiful." he whispered, lying alongside her. She smiled at him and reached around to undo her bra, and then slipped off her panties and climbed under the bed covers.  
  
His breathing was becoming rather fast and shallow. He prayed to whoever was out there to help him last.  
  
"You're not bad yourself." she said with a wicked grin. "Now, are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to lose those boxers and get in here with me?"  
  
He grinned at her. He didn't need telling twice. He pulled his boxers off and slid under the covers next to her, his hands finding her body and beginning to stroke her. Her hands found him as well, one hand stroking the back of his head, and pulling his head down so that she could kiss his navel.  
  
*Oh god, she's sticking her tongue in it! * he thought. The sensation sent rivers of fire through his blood. *How could she have known just how sensitive my navel is? * he wondered, when his mind cleared. And then she did it again, and his body reacted the only way it knew how. He pulled her to him and began to kiss her passionately while he gently thrust against her body.  
  
"Oh God." she groaned.  
  
He knew just how she felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Dylan

16. Dylan.  
  
"It's not locked - come in." she called out, knowing who it would be, secretly pleased that he had come.  
  
When he asked her to go for a drink with him she didn't know what to say. She was pleased, but disappointed at the same time. She'd have liked to be alone with him.  
  
His suggestion of bringing a bottle back to her quarters was exactly what she wanted, so she nodded.  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you."  
  
While he was gone she sat and thought. What was she expecting? That maybe he'd make a pass at her? And what would she do if he did? Hell, she knew exactly what she'd do, and what she'd like to do to him too! The thought alone made her blush, and he wasn't even in the room.  
  
He wasn't gone for very long. He'd brought wine, and after pouring them some, he came to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
Did he even know what he did to her. how he made her feel? She felt like a giggly schoolgirl - a young girl with a first crush. She was lost in her thoughts when he suddenly inhaled long and deeply. She panicked. *Jeez! Do I smell? * she worried.  
  
"What's the matter - do I smell?"  
  
At his reply, she felt mortified. until he followed it with, "You smell wonderful." Then she was mortally embarrassed instead - especially when he reached out and turned her face to look at him.  
  
*He's asking if it's okay to kiss me? * She almost laughed at him. *Kiss me you fool. Just do it! *  
  
The moment he kissed her, she felt as is her bones had all just melted away. She felt his tongue seeking entry into her mouth. For just a second she wondered if she was doing the right thing - if she'd regret it later - and then her body took over. She opening her mouth to him, surrendering to his kiss. to his embrace. wrapping her own arms around him, feeling the muscles move smoothly in his back.  
  
Then she was on her back and he was on top of her. She could feel his desire pressing into her thigh, and it made her feel even more aroused than she'd realised she was. She reached her hands under his shirt, feeling his skin quiver at her touch.  
  
She knew then that no matter what happened tomorrow, tonight she was giving herself to him.  
  
She felt herself groaning as he unbuttoned her shirt and took her nipples into his mouth. Unable to control herself, and with little patience, she fairly ripped his shirt off his back.  
  
As he commented on her damage to his shirt she knew one thing, and one thing only. She wanted him, and she wanted him now!  
  
"Right at this moment I really don't care, but if you want to be able to leave here with your pants in one piece you better get them off now, flyboy."  
  
"Well, you better get yours off too, then." he grinned. "Elf!"  
  
She lay on her back watching him. *Did he just call me an elf? * she wondered.  
  
He was taking way too long to rid himself of those damn jeans, she thought.  
  
"Let me do that. I'd like to get a real good look at you."  
  
She smiled at him as she slid his jeans down his legs and kissed his thighs. *Oh boy, he's ready, willing and be better be able. * she thought.  
  
Then she was on her back, and he was removing her jeans, and - *oh god - he's kissing my stomach. * were the last coherent thoughts she had for several minutes. She finally pulled herself together, slipped out of her underwear and climbed under the bed covers.  
  
"Now, are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to lose those boxers and get in here with me?"  
  
She smiled at the speed with which his boxers came off and he was naked in the bed beside her. Now she was going to see why he'd panicked at the mention of her touching his navel! She reached up to pull his head down and kissed it, letting her tongue caress the soft inner dimple. She could feel the immediate effect it had on him, and the temptation was too great not to do it again.  
  
Then it was her turn to groan as he pulled her close and thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, thrusting himself against her at the same time so she could feel just how badly he wanted her.  
  
*Please God, * she prayed, *never let this night end. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. McQueen

Disclaimer: I still don't own him - sigh - I only wish I did.  
  
Karen - you are the bestest Beta in the whole wide world!  
  
  
  
17. McQueen.  
  
He woke up to the now familiar feeling of Dylan wrapped around him. It was like sleeping with an octopus, the way she managed to entwine her limbs with his during the night!  
  
Gently trying to untangle himself without waking her, he slipped from the bed. He picked up his clothes and quickly dressed before returning to the bed to kiss her gently on the forehead, before slipping out of the door.  
  
It was a routine he'd become used to in the past few weeks, always leaving before she woke, before the rest of the ship was up and about. That way, he felt, they could avoid any ship's gossip. He smiled, knowing that there was indeed gossip. But no one had yet caught him leaving her quarters, and he intended to make sure it stayed that way.  
  
As he headed back to his own quarters, he let his mind wander over the events of the past few weeks. The way in which she had wholeheartedly embraced the idea of a relationship with him. well, you couldn't really call it that, he thought. After all, she'll be heading home soon, and I'll still be here. No, you really couldn't call it a relationship.  
  
But he knew he wanted it to be. He wanted to see her again. to know that he had someone at home, thinking about him, looking forward to seeing him again. Someone he knew he was fighting this war for. He'd never envied his colleagues before, but now he did. The thought shook him, as he realised he'd come to care for her far more than he had imagined. He was going to miss his little elf terribly.  
  
A passing crewman took one look at his face as they passed each other and knew his pals had been right. Colonel McQueen had never looked so distracted before. Only a woman could have that effect on him.  
  
He reached his quarters, showered, shaved, and headed out again. His bridge duty was in 45 mikes. If he wanted some breakfast, now was the time to get it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. Dylan

18.Dylan.  
  
She woke up reaching out for him, sighing as she found, as usual, an empty space where she wanted him to be. She smiled to herself. How could she make him realise she was a morning girl, and he was missing out on a good thing by leaving early? She knew why he did it. Even if she wasn't bothered about her reputation, she knew he was.  
  
She stretched and forced herself to leave the bed. A hot shower and some breakfast wouldn't make up for the lack of him, but they'd have to do.  
  
She stood in the shower, lathering her hair, and thinking about him. Wondering whether once she was sent home - her job done - if she'd ever see him again.  
  
She had the same thought everyday while washing her hair; it depressed her, and spoiled her morning. Her depression only lifted when he arrived for their afternoon sessions. He always seemed so in control of himself. He'd probably never give her a second thought once she'd gone, she thought to herself.  
  
She sighed and leaned against the shower wall. I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, and be with him, forever, for always! I want him to want me, like I want him! I want him to miss me. I want him to tell me he'll miss me!  
  
She thought about the nights they'd spent together, about the scars she'd traced with her tongue, the burn marks she'd gently kissed. His navel, so unexpectedly turning out to be his weak spot - the way to instantly get him aroused. She had to smile, knowing she'd taken advantage of that information far too often. knowing she would again, as often as he let her.  
  
She didn't know how she was going to cope when she had to say goodbye. She knew he'd hate her to make a scene, and she didn't know if she'd be able to hold back her tears. Just the thought of it made her want to cry.  
  
She got out of the shower once the water had turned cold. She got dressed and checked her watch before she went to get some breakfast. She didn't want to risk running into him in the officers' mess. She'd blush, and then everyone would know. or at least those who'd already been listening to ship's gossip!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Dylan

19. Dylan.  
  
The day came that she had been dreading - the day that she had to say goodbye to him. She woke as he tried to get out of bed without disturbing her.  
  
"Don't go yet, please!" she pleaded. "Stay. Let's say goodbye properly. Then you won't have to come and see me off, and I won't cry like a baby."  
  
"I can't. I have to be on duty in 45 mikes." he said, shaking his head. "And I'll come see you off, don't worry. I know you won't cry. That's not your style."  
  
She almost yelled at him. "It's not my style? And how the hell would you know what my style is? As if you even care!"  
  
He just stared at her. "Of course I care. Do you think I want to stand there and watch you go?"  
  
She shook her head. "How am I supposed to know what you think? It's not like you actually tell me anything!"  
  
She felt terrible. Here she was, yelling at him, seeing the distress on his face, and yet she couldn't help herself. She needed to make him hurt as much as she was hurting. Leaving him was so much harder than she'd imagined it would be.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm not good at this stuff!" he yelled back at her furiously. "What did you think we were doing these past weeks? Did you think I'd just get on with my life and forget about you? Is that it? Is that what you want me to do? Because if it is, then I'm sorry to have to disappoint you, but I can't do that!" He stopped to take a breath.  
  
She was distraught. "Oh Ty, I'm so sorry. I did think you'd do that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The tears flowed down her cheeks. Now he thinks I don't care about him at all, she thought. He thinks I'm just a heartless bitch.  
  
She leaned into his arms as he came to sit beside her on the bed.  
  
"I love you." he whispered. "I didn't think I'd ever say that to anyone again. But you - you made me say it. You made me love you. You're my little elf. You always will be, wherever I am. And wherever you are, you will always be my elf."  
  
She smiled. "Your elf?"  
  
He nodded. "My elf."  
  
"Oh god, Ty. How am I going to say goodbye? Please don't come to see me off. I don't think I'll be able to cope." She knew if he were there she'd fall to pieces, especially after what he'd just said. "And I love you too. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "So, we're settled, yes? I won't come to see you off. But as soon as I can - as soon as this war's over - I'm coming to find you. Because I really need my elf."  
  
She smiled. "I'll hold you to that!"  
  
He stood up. "I really have to go, but I'm going to miss you so much." And with a quick final kiss, he left.  
  
She got up, showered and dressed, and then packed her things, readying herself for her journey home.  
  
She'd come all this way because her mother had wanted to help out some big shot friends of hers, and now, just when she knew what and who she wanted in this life, she had to leave. To go back to that shut off world she'd grown up in. Only now she knew far more than they'd bargained for, and she was going to use it to her advantage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. McQueen

20.McQueen.  
  
He'd been working out in the gym when Hawkes had found him.  
  
"Sir. Colonel. the mail came. They had a package for you, but you weren't there, so I collected it for you. It's from Dylan." he added with a grin, "She sent me a letter too."  
  
"Thank you, Hawkes. Leave it there. I'll open it later." His heart pounded at the thought that she'd actually bothered to send him something. He'd got mail, just like everyone else! And it was typical of her that she'd written to Hawkes as well; she'd really liked him, saying he reminded her of the young boys she grew up with!  
  
He saved opening it until he got back to his quarters. It wasn't a huge parcel - just about a bit bigger than shoebox size. But he really didn't care. It was from Dylan - that's all that mattered.  
  
He kicked off his boots and got comfy on his bunk. He felt as he imagined kids must feel at Christmas, all excited to see what was in the box. Opening it, he found a letter on top of several brightly wrapped, smaller packages. Keen though he was to know what was in the other packages, he made himself wait and read the letter first.  
  
"Dear Ty,  
  
That sounds so formal doesn't it? How about. My dearest, darlingTy? Sound better? No, didn't think so.. Well, what about this one? Hi gorgeous! Yup - that'll do."  
  
He smiled, it sounded just like her,  
  
"Well here I am, home again and missing you so very much. I sure hope you miss me! I spoke to my mother; we had a long long talk. You were right - my father was an In Vitro. And all the women who first came here had babies by In Vitro's. She has no idea where he is now, and is not at all happy about you and me. In fact, she said something quite nasty. I told her it's a hard life, but it's my life, and there's nothing she can do. She didn't like it, but she'll come around, eventually. I think she already is. She keeps asking me odd questions about you, so expect another letter, from my mother. Her part time job used to be with the Spanish Inquisition! Anyway, enough of her. I got you a few presents. You're a hard man to buy for, do you know that? So most of them are silly things, but I'm keeping my eyes open. You'll be getting more of these parcels, count on it!  
  
I love you.your elf  
  
Dylan"  
  
He put the letter to one side and looked at the parcels. There were 8 of them, all different shapes. He noticed they had stickers on them. She'd written a message on each one! He picked up the smallest first, reading the sticker."This is for you to keep in your wallet, for the next time we meet up."  
  
He opened the tiny yellow package - a condom! She'd sent him a single condom. Laughing out loud, he thought; my, she's a brazen hussy!  
  
Reaching for the next, he found a small round package wrapped in blue paper. The sticker read.."For when you miss me, to remind you of our good times together." It was a pot of red paint.  
  
The next package was cylindrical; the sticker simply read,"This goes with the other!" It was a roll of paper to go with the paint, and she'd put her own footprints on the start of the roll.  
  
Than came a small square green package. "This is for you to use as target practice.", the label read. It contained a framed photo of Dylan, dressed in what he assumed was an elf outfit, grinning like a fool and blushing as red as a beetroot! He smiled. It was so her.  
  
The package after simply read, "I was told these should be in all packages I send, but they won't survive the journey! Console yourself with the knowledge that it's the thought that counts!" It contained a well-wrapped box of home made cookies. He opened them and tried one. Mmmmm, he thought. Not bad. not bad at all.  
  
The next was wrapped in silver paper and felt soft and squishy. The sticker read, "To replace the one I ruined. it'll bring out your eyes!" Opening it, he found a collarless soft silk shirt, of a beautiful royal blue. He grinned, remembering the way she'd fairly ripped his shirt from his back the first night they'd spent together.  
  
There was a short, slim black wrapped one next. He found a small silver dirk, and a little note. "The Dirk is for tucking into your sock when you're wearing your kilt! But as you don't wear one, you'll have to stick it in your boot! It's engraved in The Gaelic, with the McQueen clan motto, which sums you up perfectly. "Constant and Faithful". Just make sure you stay that way, because I bought one for me too, and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
  
He held the small, delicate dirk in his hand. It looked too small to do any real damage, but it had a vicious point to it. He was touched that she'd done her research to find the right one; he'd wear it in his boot everyday, a reminder that she was waiting for him. that she loved him.  
  
The final package was a small white one. "My mother says these are traditional!" It contained a single pair of black socks, and a little note. "Sorry 'bout these, but everyone says you have to send socks to soldiers!"  
  
He sat on the bed surrounded by these weird and wonderful gifts, feeling overwhelmed that she had bothered to send him anything at all, that she cared enough to do so. For the first time in his life he knew for certain that he was loved, and that he himself was in love.  
  
Finally he got up and started to put the presents away. The dirk took pride of place on the shelf, and the photo he put on his desk, where he'd be able to see it always. It was so her, his own personal elf. He loved it.  
  
He sat down, rummaging in a desk drawer. Somewhere, he knew, he had a photo of himself in his dress blues. If he could only find it, he could send it to Dylan, and then she'd have a reminder too. Having finally found it, he pulled up a pad and a pen, smiling at the picture as he began to write a letter back.  
  
~~~~~Fin~~~~ Well, it's finished. I hope you liked it, and that it didn't suck too much. Sorry if you were expecting angst, battle scenes or the 58th. I can only write light fluff......LOL 


End file.
